


The Hair Dryer

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Closeted, Closeted Character, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Male Character, Hair, Hair Brushing, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Meme, Memes, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Period-Typical Homophobia, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pre-Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Wordcount: 100-500, hair drying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Billy is having a hair emergency (oh yeah, he's *totally* straight). He decides to ask some people for help, but the reactions are different.Oneshot/drabble





	The Hair Dryer

Urgh, today was sucking balls! Billy Hargrove had a date in less than an hour and he needed to look good. That was not happening in time with the way all of this was going. He was in his basement, had just gotten out of the shower, and he was looking at himself in the mirror. Yeah, he did look good just like he always did, but his hair was wet and he needed to style it. See the dilemma? 

He grabbed his phone impatiently, and dialed up Nancy Wheeler's number. 

"Hello?" a voice on the other line asked after a couple of rings. 

"Wheeler, it's Billy Hargrove," he said before she could say anything else. 

"What do you want? I'm out right now." 

"That's fine, I just need you to give me your hair dryer." he said impatiently. 

"What?" she sounded confused. "What are you talking about?"

"...don't you carry a hair dryer in your purse?"

The other line was completely silent for a moment, before: "Have you ever met a human woman?"

Frustrated, he hung up. He didn't have time for this! He dialed up someone else then. Someone he could actually count on. "Hey, it's Billy. Do you carry a hair dryer in your bag?"

"Of course I do," Steve Harrington said with a snort, "I'm not an animal."

 


End file.
